1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly to a semiconductor integrated circuit device with delay circuits.
2. Related Art
An electronic system may include a plurality of semiconductor devices including a semiconductor memory device which may be used as a data storage. For example, when a central processing unit (CPU) requests data stored in certain addresses, the semiconductor memory device may output the data from certain memory cells corresponding to the addresses. The semiconductor memory device may store data in certain memory cell.
The semiconductor memory device may include delay circuits to adjust timings for a signal transmission. The delay circuit may include an inverter chain or a plurality of resistors. The delay circuit may occupy a large area of the semiconductor memory device if the semiconductor memory device requires large signal delays.
The delay circuit may be formed in a cross region or an x-hole region having a relatively low integration density in a memory bank of the semiconductor memory device. However, as an integration density of the semiconductor memory device increases, it may be difficult to integrate a plurality of delay circuits in a region of the semiconductor memory device having a relatively high integration density.